Outta box, Outta line
by Bells B. Streisand
Summary: Série de histórias cotidianas, de um Edward tarado, e uma Bella depravada. Muito sexo, falas sujas, provocação. "Uma coisa sobre o pau de Edward; Eu posso passar o dia inteiro chupando-o. " #LEMON – Não gosta, não leia.


**Disclaimer :** _Twilight não é meu, nada me pertence, mas bem que eu queria._

**Título: **Outta Box. Outta Line.

**Autora**: Bells B. Streisand

**Shipper:** Edward x Bella

**Classificação:**M – maiores de idade.

**Gênero:**Romance, Hot, Humor.

**Sinopse: **Série de histórias cotidianas, de um Edward tarado, e uma Bella depravada. Muito sexo, falas sujas, provocação. "Uma coisa sobre o pau de Edward; Eu posso passar o dia inteiro chupando-o. " #LEMON – Não gosta, não leia.

_'ll let you walk all over me, me_

_You know that I'm a little tease, tease_

_But I want it pretty, please, please_

_You know, you know, you know I'm crazy_

_I just want to be your baby_

_You can fuck me, you can play me_

_You can love me or you can hate me_

*Bad Girl – Avril Lavigne (feat. Marilyn Manson)*

**Bella POV **

- Você nem é tão bom. – Choraminguei quando Edward se sentou e me ignorou.

-Engraçado Isabella, mesmo assim você está sempre molhadinha por mim, não é? – Ele disse presunçoso, virou de volta e continuou a estudar seu novo caso.

Eu sou Isabella Swan e quero foder com meu namorado, porém o meu "querido" quer estudar seu caso, ESTUDAR! Ele tinha que ter feito isso no escritório, não em casa com sua namorada morta de tesão querendo que ele a coma. Isso não é normal sabe?

Edward sempre teve um apetite sexual, enorme, e sempre me deixou molhada demais, porém de uns meses pra cá, eu preciso implorar pra ele me foder com força. É como se precisasse estar no limite da raiva e irritação, sempre era perfeito, mas era duro ter que insistir tanto.

-Ed? – Praticamente miei, e sai da cozinha, me esgueirando na cadeira ao lado dele.

-Hum? – Ele perguntou desinteressado.

-Deixa eu te chupar? – Sussurrei no seu ouvido, e passei a unhas levemente pela sua coxa coberta pela calça de moletom.

-Caralho, Bella... –Ele disse irritado. –Eu estou ocupado, não posso me distrair.

-Eu faço sozinha, não precisa fazer nada só relaxar. – Sussurrei, e abaixei até seu pau.

Uma coisa sobre o pau de Edward; Eu posso passar o dia inteiro chupando-o.

Passei a mão sobre a calça acariciando, o que já estava duro por mim... Continuei, e subi a boca até seu pescoço dando um beijo lá, e sussurrando em seu ouvido :

-Você não se interessa em mim, mas ele se interessa. Está duro por mim, Ed. Não precisa mais negar – Ri alto, e comecei a tirar sua calça.

-Cala boca, Isabella...Continua porra. – Ele foi grosso, hmmmmm.

Ri no seu ouvido, e abaixei toda a calça – Sem cueca, tão gostoso – Massageei as bolas, e passei a língua rodeando a cabecinha, beijei, chupei, mas nunca o colocando todo em minha boca, deixando Edward maluco, e murmurando coisas sem sentido.

-Isabella, engole. – Ele rosnou.

Já disse que deixar ele irritado, é muito bom? Coloquei seu pau em minha boca, descendo e subindo a cabeça, ao longo que minha mão continuava a massagear suas bolas, ele me pegou pela nuca, e puxou meu cabelo, enquanto eu chupava.

-Vagabunda, uhmmm- Ele gemeu, enquanto sentia que ia vir na minha boca.

Ele gozou em mim, eu amo quando ele faz isso. Levantei e limpei o cantinho da boca, sentando em seu colo.

-Ed? Você pode me foder agora, amor? – Gemi, enquanto sentia minha calcinha molhar ainda mais.

-Eu estou ocupado Isabella. –Ele murmurou

O QUE? Eu fiquei pasma, levantei do seu colo, pra ver qualquer requisito de brincadeira, ele falava sério. Eu ia apelar...

-Ah sim, ocupado. Eu me resolvo sozinha então.

Dei a volta na mesa, e sentei na frente dele, tirando minha calcinha, e sentando em cima da mesa, onde seus olhos podiam me alcançar, e comecei passando a mão pelos meus grandes lábios.

-Cullen. – Falei para irrita-lo, chamando sua atenção. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele tossiu sem graça.

-Cullen? Hmm, diga Swan. – Ele falou bravo, hmmmm isso estava melhorando.

-Você acha que eu poderia usar meus dedos na minha boceta, ou meu vibrador rosa? Como faz tempo que você não vem me satisfazendo, eu o tirei das caixas da mudança. – Falei naturalmente.

Edward ficou roxo, azul, tossiu, enrugou a testa, estralou os dedos, e apertou a ponta do nariz, e eu só pensava. "Caralho, me fode logo."

-Eu acho, que... hmm, você faz o que quiser Isabella. – Ele praticamente cuspiu de raiva.

Eu ri.

Ele ficou ainda mais bravo.

-Eu realmente faço o que quero, Cullen. Acho que vou usar os dedos só...Por enquanto. –Salivei ao ver seu pomo de adão, subindo pra cima e pra baixo.

Continuei meu trabalho, acariciei meu clitóris inchado de tesão, e enfiei um dedo na minha boceta molhada.

-Hmmm, ouch – Gemi alto com o contato, e subi meus olhos a Edward; Ele estava sexy, sem camisa, com os olhos verdes dilatados de tesão, braços cruzados, e óculos para leitura que gritavam "Me fode."

Enfiei outro dedo, e continuei a meter com força, er trazendo uma mão para a barra da minha camiseta e a tirando, meus seios pularam junto com os olhos de Edward.

Continuei com meu trabalho, sentindo os olhos de Edward queimar meu corpo, às vezes.

Ainda não era o suficiente.

Às vezes, não era suficiente.

Levantei mole, depois de um quase orgasmo. Joguei minha calcinha na mesa, e enchi minha boca pra falar.

-Viado. – Falei de canto de olho, e sai andando até a cozinha.

Eu fiz merda. Eu sei que fiz. Tem várias coisas que você pode dizer pra seu namorado que vá o deixar bravo, mas o chamar de viado...

Ouvi a cadeira se afastar brutalmente, e quase conseguir ouvir o estralar do seu pescoço quando ele estava nervoso, e bizarramente isso me molhou ainda mais, eu quase podia sentir minha boceta pigando.

-O que você disse Swan? – Ele disse, contendo a respiração, e concertando sua ereção dentro da calça que estava no lugar novamente.

Sexy.

Tomei coragem e terminei.

-Viado, entendeu? Ou eu realmente vou ter que fazer outro cara me comer, pra você aprender, o que você é ou não? – Não sei de onde isso veio, porém achei que Edward ia explodir.

Ele praticamente marchou até mim.

-Viado, não é? – Ele disse me virando de costas e me colocando de bruços na bancada da cozinha, segurou meu cabelo e puxou, enquanto seu dedo ia pro meu lugar necessitando, e falou no meu ouvido – Se eu fosse viado, eu realmente te teria pra mim assim, vagabunda?

Eu quase desfaleci, eu já disse o que o amo arrogante?

Ele chupou meu pescoço, e bateu em um ponto em minha boceta que me fez ir até o céu.

Eu gritei forte.

-Não goze Isabella. Se você gozar minha putinha, eu vou te amarrar e te deixar ai, pra quando eu terminar de estudar, te comer do jeito que eu quiser. – Ele rosnou em meu ouvido.

Tinha como eu ficar mais molhada?

Edward me soltou, apenas me prensando entre a bancada para tirar sua calça, e me levantou até conseguir levar seu pau, a minha entrada e o roçar ali. Desci minha bunda pra poder entrar com força nele, mas ele voltava a me segurar e me torturar.

-Edward, por f...- Ele me deu um tapa antes de eu terminar, e eu descobri, tinha como eu ficar mais molhada sim.

-Cala boca, vagabunda, eu mando aqui. – Cullen rosnou no meu ouvindo, enquanto chupava novamente meu pescoço. – Isabella, fala pra mim quem é o viado? E quem te dá o maior prazer! Fala pra mim!

É claro que eu não ia obedecer.

-Nã-não sei quem é, Cullen. Mas não é vo..você.- Falei com dificuldade, o senti tremer em mim.

- Ah, não sou eu? – Ele riu ironicamente, e bateu novamente em minha bunda, eu sentia ela ficando avermelhada. – Deixe de ser teimosa, minha putinha. Diga.- Edward murmurou entrando em mim em uma só estocada, me fazendo ir a lua novamente.

Seu pau era infinitamente melhor que meus dedos.

-Quem é seu dono Isabella? Quem é que te da prazer? – Ele rosnou enquanto estocava com força em mim por trás, e puxava violentamente meu cabelo.

-VO-VOCÊ!- Eu gritei sem ar.

Ele me deu outro tapa, e puxou com mais força meu cabelo, forçando meu pescoço até sua boca novamente.

-Claro que sou eu, vagabunda. Agora rebola. – Ele disse enquanto batia novamente em minha bunda.

Ele continuou com seus movimentos, até minha boceta apertar seu pau, e ele sussurrar que eu podia gozar, e eu gozei, e meu bom Senhor, que bom que eu gozei. Ele me virou e me encarou sério.

-Uh, oi! – Eu disse sem graça.

-Olá. – Ele disse risonho. – Você sempre precisa de uns tapas, pra aprender que não é bom me provocar não é Isabella? – Ele disse sensualmente, enquanto íamos até o quarto nos deitar.

-Uhn Ed, você sabe que eu amo seus tapas. – Eu disse fazendo biquinho, deitada em cima dele.

-Eu sei, talvez você precise apanhar no escritório também. Eu juro por Deus, Isabella, a próxima vez que você for com aquela saia pro trabalho, e não me deixar trabalhar, eu vou te pegar em cima da mesa de reuniões, com a simples desculpa que você merece. – Ele disse sensualmente e divertidamente em minha orelha, enquanto a mordia. – É isso que você quer, gostosa?

-Não Ed. – Eu ri, e rebolei, na semi ereção dele. – Da próxima vez, eu vou sem calcinha, pra você me comer no elevador, antes mesmo de entrar na sala de reuniões.

-Caralho Bella, me chupa. – Ele rosnou, e eu ri e é claro, obedeci.

-xx-

**Eai! Não é minha primeira fic, mas nessa eu não empaquei! Hahahahahahaha Bom, mesmo esquema, HOT, não gosta não leia, e aceito opiniões!**

**Beijos :***


End file.
